pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueFlamez/Archive1
Categories Please stop adding incorrect or unneeded categories, it's considered inserting false information or spamming and you can earn a block for it. Crimsonnavy ( ·S) 21:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Messages Hello. Nice to meet you :) I am leaving this message to say that you shouldn't delete messages from your talk page. If you dont like the message itself, then try to rephrase it (without changing its meaning). You should only delete messages when they are false or the user that left the message allows you to. You ma delete this message if you want ;D Technology Wizard · talk 03:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Then don't remove messages from your talk page, it is against the rules. You can archive them, but not remove/delete them. 20:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't people to see the messages, archive them. 20:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Archiving means moving your old messages to a page called User talk:Charizard3/Archive1, first you make the page, then you move the messages to the new archive, and add the template to the top of the archive page. Then you just add a link to the archive on your current talk page. 20:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion It got deleted due to the content, it wasn't a quality article, nor was it needed. Also, next time, grow up and don't blank someone's page. Enjoy your block. BassJapas(Talk) Cool, by the way you should put the pokemon or at least some of them on your blog that are on the list on this page : http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudo-Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon Sibling excuse Stop pulling the sibling excuse. It's unbelievable. Unless you have cold hard proof, you'll be blocked the next time you pull the excuse. RE:Thanks What shade of blue would you like? If there is any, can I have plain blue? :Yes, you can. ::Done. Hi! I'm BoomerAang20. My favorite POKeMON is CHARIZARD too! Please write back, BoomerAang20 wanna join a chat? Join me in a chat Personal Attacks I recommend you grow up, and learn to watch what you say on this wiki and in this wiki's . Because telling a user you hate them, especially an admin, will result in a block. So I recommend you gain some maturity, and learn what to do and what not to do. --Jäzz 00:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Steel team I will help you set it up when we get Pokemon Team's leadership all straightened out, just wait until then. 06:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and remember to sign your messages with four of these "~" so I can get back to you faster. 06:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Messaging blocked users Don't do it. --Jäzz 16:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) join my chat Editing for badges It appears by your edits to your userpage, that you are only editing for badges. I would like to let you know that the site notice says "The badge ranking does not prove anything, hard work does, if you are caught spam editing for badges, you will be warned or blocked." And if you're editing just to get a better badge ranking it's petty, and you should heed this warning, and make edits for the good of this wiki, not to get badges. --Jäzz 22:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re : Battle Right now my ds isn't working the best. I'm working on fixing it at the moment. Ask me tommorow or another day and I will battle. For right now, I can't. Sorry. KateWolf 01:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:User of the month User of the month is just a way to acknowledge a user for helping the wiki. Every month I add users to the nomination and the users vote who will be in the poll. If you continue editing, I may add you to the nomination page next month. 15:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Userboxes are done, look at your page to see them. --Jäzz 03:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ghost Team I think I will at least move him down later and if he returns, he can take back the leadership. Oh, and please add a link in your signature to your user page and/or talk page so I and others don't have to go in our talk histories to reply to your message. 09:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Type in ~~~~ or use http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb39896/skins/common/images/button_sig.png to place your signature, which is already made by default. --''Jäzz '' 16:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, thanks for adding me to the friends list §xxnighthawk119xx 04:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) my friend code is... hey this is pokeblast if you want wy can be friends on pokemon black my friend code is 3224-5318-6271. Battle Hey Charizard3 I will be available to batte at 10:00pm eastern time. See ya then Your awesome pokemon trainer: Alpha&OmegaFan2011 Re:Chat Reader Sorry, but I'm not sure what you mean by "chat reader". Could you please explain what you mean? 17:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :If you come on more, I may give chat mod. 18:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Chat. 18:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) My Team Would you like to join my new team, "Team Rayza"? -cXXX Hstar tell me when your on You left that message on the chat when I was away, what did you wanna ask? -- Hstar (Talk) 13:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Page . 21:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :To make a category, you start an article like any other, but instead of just the name of the article, you add the Category: to the beginning of it. 00:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC and Chat If you ever have trouble with chat, feel free to join the IRC Channel. – ''Jäzz '' 21:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Mod I'm not quite sure we need a new one right now, maybe in a month or two. 17:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back to the wiki. It seems like you've been inactive for awhile. :) --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 00:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Not much changes. Everythings been running smoothly for a while now. There is this: Forum:Pokémon Disambiguation Redirect, and yes, I did become an admin at Sonic Wiki. Thanks :) --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 01:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC)